1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an automatically adjustable chair structure and, more particularly, to a chair structure whose tilt angle is automatically adjustable.
2. Description of Related Art
Most chairs only serve as articles to be sat on. To increase sitting comfort, the seat of a chair is typically padded with a soft material. Nevertheless, chair design is often more esthetic-oriented than function-oriented. While there are chairs whose heights can be adjusted according to the intended sitting heights via adjustment devices provided below the seats, and/or whose backrests can be finely adjusted so as to be leaned against by the users' backs, all these designs provide passive adjustment only; in other words, the desired chair heights and backrest tilt angles must be adjusted by the users themselves to adapt to the users' sitting heights and postures, which is very inconvenient. Moreover, the aforesaid chairs only allow the chair heights and/or backrest tilt angles to be adjusted, but do not allow the overall tilt angles of the chairs to be changed according to the users' sitting positions. Hence, a user who has sat on such a chair for a long time must feel uncomfortable and may be subject to spine injury.